


He Was Always There

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Guardian Angel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Imaginary Friend, One Shot, Short, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toll on Sam's body during these trials is worsening, and Dean watches over him in a hotel. Sam keeps remembering things from his and Dean's childhood, but this can't be a memory. This has to be a hallucination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Always There

"Hey, Dean, do you remember-" Sam took a deep breath in before he let a shaky breath out. The trials were taking the worst toll on him, and as he lay in the hotel bed, his eyes sunken in, and frail skin crumpling up to where Sam’s small smile was strong enough to push, Dean turned to him with a small smile of his own, patiently waiting for whatever else Sam remembered from their past. Sam looked at him with glazed over eyes and his smile faltered, and he rested against the pillow in a fluid, defeated way. "-you had an imaginary friend when we were young. Do you remember?" Dean shook his head, and felt a wave of confusion coming over him.

"I never had an imaginary friend, Sam." He said, worriedly. Now Sam was hallucinating. He had to be.

"No, you did. You told dad about him, and dad got so mad…" Sam trailed off, a mix of anger and sadness swirling behind the tears in his eyes. "You never had a name for him, but you always told dad and I where we couldn’t sit because he was sitting there." Sam had a pained expression on his face as he chuckled. He wasn’t looking at Dean anymore, but past him, at the door.

"I don’t think this happened, Sam." Dean said carefully, slowly, as if his words would make his brother explode if he said them too quickly. Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head furiously.

"You would talk to him, all the time." Sam was pleading with Dean, his voice begging him to remember. "Like a prayer." Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, and he continued. "Dad said that it was because mom always said angels were watching over you, but I remember the way you watched him." Sam opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s. "He was there, he was always there." Sam’s voice turned scared, and he shook for a second, and Dean hadn’t realized, but he was hovering over his sick, shivering brother now, unsure how to fix him. "It wasn’t a ghost, you would have attacked it, killed it, like dad taught you, Dean. It wasn’t a monster."

Dean gulped, and blinked rapidly, and Sam was smiling up at him, his lips cracking, bleeding into his smile. 

"Dean, I think it was Cas."


End file.
